Remember When
by FlowerPot21
Summary: Warrick and Catherine remember when they first meet and it leads to some things...


Remember When…

Catherine stood on his front porch and rang the door bell. The reason as to why he called her over was still a mystery to her. Then again, Warrick's whole life outside of work was a mystery. A mystery that she secretly wanted to solve. She knew the reason of why he called her over. To talk. But she felt that there was a reason behind the reason. That scared her. She trusted Warrick though, and her fire for getting closer to him personally burned ever the brighter.

He opened the door. "Hey Cat," he said cordially as he invited her in.

"Hey," she said, in awe of his impeccably clean house. Just from seeing this, assumptions that every single guy was a pig was thrown out the window, for now. She hadn't seen Nick's place yet, but she saw Grissom's and assumed the worst for every single man. Not even dishes in the sink.

__

Damn, she thought. _Either he still thinks his grandmother will whip him, or he's compulsive._

"Do you want some coffee?" He asked.

"Please," she said, as always when he offered her coffee. "Black, two sugars."

She sat on the sofa in the living room. The style inside the house was new, but the house itself was old. It had to have been around since the late seventies. It was a nice house. Big enough for one person.

He handed her the cup of coffee.

"Thanks," she said, as she switched out of investigator mode and into mother mode. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said plaintively. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Catherine is thoroughly confused. Her eyes shift from left to right in her annoyed manner that he knew so well. It was her 'Okay-this-makes-no-sense' look.

"So, you called me over to your house, make me some coffee just to talk?" She asks.

"Yeah, did I do something wrong?" He asked.

She is slightly taken aback by the question. "Uh, no," she said. "It's just I'm a little confused. We could have gone to a bar or a diner or something. I don't know, by me coming over here, and then you say, just to talk, and it's ten o'clock at night, it just seems kind of suggestive to me."

"I'm sorry," Warrick said. "I'm not trying anything. It just looked like you needed to talk at work, so I called you."

"Oh," she said, now as if the reason were inconsequential. 

She sips at her coffee, settling into the plush black leather couch. They sit in silence for a long while, taking in each other's presence. Catherine felt his presence strongly, and her body reacted to it in a much different way than at work. 

"Come with me," Warrick said, holding out his hand.

Catherine regarded him strangely. "Come with you where?" She asked, her agitation and confusion evident on her face. She sighed and put her coffee cup down. "Warrick, I really don't understand you sometimes."

"I know," he said. Just come with me."

She took his hand and he led her to the back porch where a piano sat._ Oh no,_ she thought. _Is he going to play a love song for me? This is embarrassing. Sweet yet embarrassing. Wait, does he even feel that way about me?_

They sat down on the bench together. She didn't dare touch the keys because she felt that she would break some kind of peace that naturally settled over the house and Warrick. He began to play it softly. A small composition that made her feel comfortable, oddly enough, with this situation.

"Cath, remember when you and I first met?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah," she said.

He nodded. "It was about what? Five years ago?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I was still married to Eddie."

"I remember that," he said. 

"Yeah," she sighs. " I feel both relief and sadness. I wanted Ed to be in Lindsay's life, but I don't think he really truly loved her. She was just a variable. Another way to get back at me. She won't have to go through that anymore."

"Yeah," Warrick said as he continued to play. "When I first met you, I thought you were sexy."

Catherine smiled. "You thought I was sexy?"

"Yeah girl," he said smiling. "Hey, I was still kind of young then. I thought that about almost every woman I met, except you. You were different to me."

Catherine was interested now, in his memories of first meeting her. "How so?"

"Well, there was something about you, that made me want to better myself, just to please you," he admitted. "I think it was your smile that did it. You have a beautiful smile."

"Thanks," she said, turning beet red.

"You're welcome," he said.

The composition was changing, and Catherine felt herself getting wrapped up in the sound of it. She had no idea that Warrick could play the piano. He played it very well. She remembered the day she met Warrick…

It had been a regular shift, and Catherine wasn't too particularly excited about training a CSI level I. She had way too much on her mind to be watching a rookie's every move.

"Catherine," Grissom said. "This is Warrick Brown, he's under your tutelage for the shift."

"Hi," she started. "I'm Catherine Willows."

"Warrick Brown," he said, shaking her hand kind of lose, which she hated. She felt some physical attraction, but she didn't show it quite as openly as Warrick did. She got that from a lot of young science nerds, even Grissom, when she came for an interview. She noticed that he tightened his grip around her hand, then he pulled away.

Catherine chuckled. "You know," she started. "I didn't understand you when I first met you, and I don't understand you now."

"Am I really that mysterious?" He asked.

"Yes," Catherine said. 

"Hmm," he started. "When I first met you, you know what I said to Nick when I caught up with him?"

"What?" She asked, her interest now piqued.

Five Years Ago…

"Hey man, you know this lady by the name of Catherine Willows?" Warrick asked Nick.

"Yeah," he said. 

"What do you think of her?"

"Man, I think she's a bat from hell! You haven't gone out to the field with her yet, have you?" Nick asked.

"No," Warrick answered.

"She's crazy man," Nick said in a scared tone of voice.

"I don't care if she's crazy," Warrick said. "Damn, that woman is fine. And have you seen that ass? Damn man, that woman is hot."

"Yeah, that's what every guy in this place says about her when they first see her," Nick said. "You'll get over her soon once she starts grilling your ass and eating it for dinner."

The fact was, he never got over her. He still felt the same way about her now, as he did five years ago.

"You were talking about my ass?" Catherine asked, with some satisfaction that he like her butt.

"Yeah," he said. "Cat, do you realize how beautiful you are?"

The tone and the beat of the piano music changes again, causing her heart to fluctuate and to skip a beat. She blushes again and turns away shyly. 

"You are," he said. 

"Thanks," she said. "I have to be honest with you since you're being so honest with me," she said. "I liked you from the beginning. When I was training you, you were very observant and attentive. You were careful and delicate, so I didn't have to constantly be over your shoulder like I was with Nicky. I thought that you were cute, in a younger guy kind of way, but now," she paused. "Now your older, and more mature, and I think that you're a handsome guy."

__

Handsome? C'mon, just go ahead and say it: 'I think you're freakin' sexy and I want to have sex with you every time I see you'. Catherine thought to herself.

"Alright," he said smiling. "You know, you're the reason why I have a hard time dating. I try and find women that are just like you, but sadly, they all fall short."

"Thanks," she said, blushing yet again. "You are the only person that can make me blush more than once."

Warrick grinned. Catherine turned her attention to the ivory keys. She remember that she wanted to learn how to play the piano at one time or another when she was a child. She ran her hands lightly over the keys making sure not to mess up the beautiful composition that Warrick was playing either out of his creativity, or from memory.

"Do you want a quick lesson?" He asked.

"Sure," she said. 

"Well, you're going to have to start in the middle of the piano," he explained. Instead of letting her get up, he just gently pulled her over on to his lap. She thought she might feel uncomfortable, but she didn't. It was actually kind of silly. She felt like a little girl.

"Okay, first, you position your hands like this," he said. His hands landed on top of hers and positioned them correctly. His touch was soft and inviting. She felt completely vulnerable because he was so gentle.

"Now, in order to get the sharp keys," he explained. "Which are the smaller black keys, you have to just slide up, lightly hit it, and go back to the ivories."

He motioned her hands and then placed them back to the first position. She shifted her weight on him a bit, sending shivers up their spines. She turned her face to his, inches apart.

"What's next?" She asked, almost out of breath. 

He was paralyzed with this woman sitting on his lap, looking at him with a look he never noticed before. He couldn't help what was going on the lower half of his body. 

Catherine turned an impossible shade of red when she felt his erection pressing provocatively into the seat of her pants. Was this really happening? Catherine felt a surge of heat run through her body, and her breasts responded the most.

"I think this lesson is over," she said, closing the gap between them. The kiss wasn't slow an delicate, it was demanding and fiery. "Mm…" Catherine moaned as she deepened the kiss.

At this point, all inhibitions were surpassed by lust, and all sense of how people at work were going to react faded in the distance of their sexual sojourn. All that mattered was how they felt for each other, to each other.

Catherine sank into him, then came back up to increase the intensity of the kissing. She was teasing him, he knew. She was grinding against him, further arousing him. His hands went up her shirt and caressed her skin, which was on fire.

"Warrick, take me to bed," she whispered. "Take me to bed right now before I jump your bones right here on this porch," she whimpered as he squeezed her breasts. 

They reluctantly separated and went into the house. He took her hand and led her to his bedroom. As soon as he closed the door, they continued the heated, impassioned kissing. They pulled away long enough to take off their shirts then they came back for another kiss. By now, Catherine's lipstick and gloss had been worn away by their tongues colliding sensually in their mouths and licking each other's lips. He picks her up by her butt and she responds by wrapping her arm and legs around him tightly. He laid her down on his bed, kissing her deeper and wanting to see more of her body. He reached behind her, trying to unhook her bra, but he is unsuccessful. Growing impatient, Catherine groans and arches her back and unhooks her bra with ease. Warrick gazed at her bare bosom. The sight of them are beautiful to him. Catherine was breathless and wildly aroused. Her nipples were hard, and they begged for attention. 

Warrick kissed the tops of her breasts then gave equal attention to each nipple, eliciting moans from Catherine. He came back up to her flushed face and kissed her tender, sensitive, and swollen lips. He reached down and began to get rid of her tight fitting jeans. His hands kept going from her pants to her breasts and back down again, all while kissing her passionately.

"This isn't working," Catherine whispered, the impatience evident in her voice. They kissed again, while taking their own pants off. Warrick wasn't surprised by the bright pink thongs. He took it off of her and threw it somewhere in the room.

Now completely naked, they just looked into each other's eyes. They knew there was no going back. They had to finish what they started, knowing the resulting satisfying and intense consequences that followed. They got under the covers and began to kiss again.

"Mm…Warrick, I would love to give you children one day, but not after one night. I haven't been on the pill in months. Do you have a condom?"

"Yeah," he said. He reached over to his bedside table and took out a condom. He handed it to Catherine, whom tore the packet and put it on him quickly. She didn't realize until then how badly she wanted him.

He got on top of her and kissed her passionately. She spread her legs for him and he pushed his way into her, causing her to moan. It had been a long time. She had to adjust to him. When Warrick began to move inside of her, she winced in pain.

"Wait," Catherine requested and she closed her eyes and willed the pain away.

"Am I hurting you?" Warrick asked.

"No, it's been a while," she answered. After a few minutes, she was fine. "Okay, now take me I'm yours."

He kissed her again and began to move again. Soon their lovemaking turned wild and loud. At least for one of them. Catherine was making all the noise, encouraging him further.

"Oh…God…Warrick!" She screamed as she rode him like a wild woman. Warrick was completely in awe of her. She was vigorous and rough, yet soft and warm. She had her hands over his on her hips as she was being guided in the direction he wanted her to go. She leaned down and licked his lips with her tongue then pushed it into his mouth as she continued to ride him madly.

Warrick rolled her over onto her back and began to thrust into her. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself against him. She couldn't get enough of him.

"Oh…God…I love you," she whispered softly. "I love you, I love you."

He never thought three little words could make him so happy. "I love you," he whispered back.

With that, he pulled her up to him and they began to rub and grind harshly against each other, their tongues teasing and dancing with each other. This is what is was like to be intimate, to be loved. Who knew it would take first impressions, five years, and a piano lesson. It was strange how things worked out.

Catherine was moaning and screaming like someone was killing her as she supported herself with her arms and threw her head back in pure enjoyment and pleasure. Her chest and abdomen were glistening in the moonlight from the sweat that formed on her body. Her breasts bounced along with their movements. She came back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want you now," she moaned as she felt her climax building. "God I want you so bad Warrick."

"God Catherine, you feel so good," he whispered into the skin of her neck. "You're so soft."

"You like that?" She whispered breathlessly. 

"I love it," he said.

"Give me all you've got," she whispered softly, lovingly. "Give it to me right now." 

He pulled her body to his harshly, and they both cried out in intense, heart-stopping pleasure as they climaxed together. When their climax subsided, they just stared at each other in unbelief. They smiled. Catherine could see little white orb floating around the room. That was how far away from her body she was. She looked down at where they joined and felt a sense of completeness. They were meant to be like this, soaked in sweat after making furious and lustful love to each other. Falling in love with one another.

After a few more moments, they separated and Catherine got rid of the condom for him. She crawled back into bed, exhausted, spent and ready for a night of blissful, well-deserved, confusion-free sleep with the man she loved and adored.

The next morning was bright and warm. Warrick had his arm snaked around her waist. She felt great. There was this certain euphoria that she had never experienced before. She got up and put on his shirt and went to the kitchen. She figured he wouldn't care if she raided his fridge after they spent the whole night making love. She found some ice cream and ate from the container. It wasn't too early. Besides, she felt like a sweet something after the night before. She smiled with pride at the memory. She had aroused him. She brought them to the edge of pleasure.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her tiny waist and kiss her neck and leave love bites.

"Good morning," Warrick said.

"Good morning," she said, letting him eat a spoonful of ice cream.

They kissed sensually again. His hands traveled down to her center. "Mm…no you don't," Catherine said smiling. "I'm a little sore."

"Sorry," he said.

"No, it's been a long time," Catherine explained. "But don't worry, I'll be ready for round two in a few."

Warrick grins and kisses her again before going to make coffee. Catherine Turned to look out at the back yard. There was an elderly woman out by the tree smiling.

"Warrick, there's…" she stopped as she turned back and saw nothing. 

"What babe?" He asked. 

"Uh, I saw an old woman, thought I saw an old woman in the yard," she said.

Warrick smiled. _I knew she would show up today_, he thought.

Catherine allowed herself to be carried back to the bedroom. She laughed as they were more playful this time. "Hmm…remember when last night…" She laughed.

"Remember when…" Warrick chuckled as he peppered her chest with kisses.

"Remember when…" they said in unison.


End file.
